Erotic Exercise
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After being in an car accident, Mike is sent to a gym to get back into shape. Little does he know, guess who his trainer is...


**AN: All right. Next up, the lovely Trish Stratus. I want to make this story about a student and teacher relationship. This is a story that I was thinking about for a while, and I have to say, I hope that it will work out and you enjoy it as much as I did. Okay, then, enjoy.**

 _Life has a strange way of working out, doesn't it? See, here I am, recovering from a spinal injury that I got in a car accident. It happened so long ago, I don't even remember why I was driving that certain day. Maybe I was out running errands or my mom, or just driving around, I don't remember, or care, anyway. Getting back on subject, my injury in my car accident was all because some drunk idiot thought that it might be a good idea to drink and drive. So plowed through an intersection, and hit yours truly. Cars were badly damaged, but no deaths, thank god._

 _I am all right now, due to a minor surgery and a hell of a lot of rehab. While recovering, and after rehabing my injury was over and done with. I spent a lot of time in my room, playing video games, surfing the internet, and all the things a normal person would do while recovering from something like that._

 _Okay, while hanging around the house was fine for me, my mom did not enjoy watching her son waste away while doing nothing and having my health go south. So, what does my dear mom do? Signs me up for a private exercise session. I was mad at her at first, for making me do something about stupid as doing yoga, but another way of looking at it was the fact that she was worried about me, and she wanted me to get out and do something instead of sitting around the house._

 _So, here I am, about to go to meet my trainer, but little do I know that I am in for a surprise..._

* * *

After changing into some black gym shorts, and a white wife beater, Mike walked into the gym at about two in the afternoon, and looked around. He was just checking out the equipment and machines that lined the walls. It looked like any other gym, really. Besides the fact that there was no one else in there besides him. It really didn't bother him, honestly. If no one was there, he would go right on home.

"Hi there, you must be Mike!" A blonde said, coming out from a door near the treadmills. Mike looked at her, and smiled. She was beautiful. She had perfect breasts that barely fit in the training bra that she wore, and an ass that was even more perfect than her breasts, if that was possible. The shorts that she wore looked like they were underwear, that is how short they were. Besides all of that, Mike got the feeling that he saw her somewhere before.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Mike said, shaking her hand.

"Your mom told me that you needed to get back into shape after your car accident, so that is what I am going to do." She said. "By the way, you can call me Trish."

"Okay, Trish." Mike said, still staring at her. Trish, as evident in her next sentence, knew that he was staring at her because of her beauty and body, but because of the obvious reason.

"You recognize me, right?" Trish asked him.

"I'm sorry for staring." Mike said. "It's just that you seem so familiar to me."

"Well, I used to be a Diva in WWE, that's why." Trish said.

"Damn! That's where I recognize you from!" Mike said. "Sorry for not remembering you earlier, but I just haven't watched wrestling in such a long time."

"No problem. Let's get you started on the treadmill." Trish said, leading him over to the treadmill in question.

Trish started him off slow, and Michael began to start jogging. It was obvious that Mike was a good runner, as with the fact that he was almost outrunning the treadmill, even as Trish began to up the setting on the machine.

"You like to run?" Trish asked.

"Not really." Mike answered. "Where I live, there is nothing to do really. It is scenic nowhere, basically."

Trish looked at him in amazement.

"Really." Mike said. "You have to go two blocks over to get to the next place where you can have any type of fun."

"I believe you." Trish said. After a few minutes of watching Mike running on the treadmill, Trish stopped the machine, and led Mike over to the weight machine.

"Okay, let's start you off slow, and then we will start upping the weight, okay?" Trish said.

"Fine with me. You are the expert here, not me." Mike said.

Trish set up the machine, and motioned for Mike to start working out on it. Mike laid down, and began to work out on the machine. Trish stood close by, just to spot him if there was a sign of trouble. Mike laid there, and continued to work out. As he worked out, he found it hard to concentrate on lifting weights, mostly because Trish's lovely breast were hanging over his head, just barely in her training bra. Mike could only imagine what it would be like, to have his face buried in those 'golden globes' of hers.

As he continued to work out, his mind began to wonder. He began to imagine he and Trish kissing, and having sex in every position possible, anywhere possible. Mike continued to work out, harder in an attempt to get the sexual thoughts of his trainer out of his mind. After about 20 minutes, Mike laid the weights back in place, and laid there, trying to catch his breath. Just then, he noticed that Trish wasn't in the position that she was a few moments earlier. Where did she go...

 ***CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK***

Mike's head snapped to attention, and when he tried to move his arms and legs, he soon found out that he was unable to. His arms and legs were handcuffed to the weight bench! That's where Trish went. She went to get some restraints so she could bound him to the weightlifting bench.

"Trish, what-"

"Shut up." Trish said, seductively. "I knew that you wanted me from the moment that you walked in, and now that I have you, I am going to torture you."

"What?!" Mike screamed at her.

"No, not like that, I am going to tease you." Trish smiled.

Before Mike could respond, she cut his shirt off of him, and saw his boner in his shorts.

"See? I think Little Mike here is going to enjoy it." Trish said, grabbing his dick, and pumping it a few times.

Mike gritted his teeth, restraining himself to cum too early. Trish saw this, and began to pump even harder. When she saw him doing that, Trish stopped with her handjob, and knew what she was going to do.

"Okay, I know what to make you cum." Trish said. Trish lifted up her training bra, letting her perfect breasts bounce free. Trish put Mike's dick between them, and continued to pump his dick between them.

"Come on baby. Let yourself go." Trish cooed to Michael. Michael tried to resist, but the feeling was too strong, and Mike released himself, all over the blonde beauty's face.

"Shit! Sorry!" Mike said, trying to apologize to her.

"Don't worry, sweety." Trish said. She then released him from his restraints, and Michael stood up, feeling dizzy from his orgasm moments earlier.

"Wow, what a workout." Trish said, cleaning herself up. "I take it that you want to do that again sometime?"

"Sure! I mean, if you want to." Mike said, trying to sound not so excited.

Trish leaned forward, and kissed him passionately. "Sure babe."

Mike smiled, not knowing that there was going to be a surprise in his future.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER...**

Mike sighed as he entered his history class. His mind was mostly on who his new history teacher was going to be, but mostly, Mike was trying to get his mind off of what he and Trish did. He still couldn't believe what she did, handcuffing him and giving him a tit job. That meant that she was kind of kinky, and if he was going to have another encounter with her again, he was going to more than likely enjoy it.

As he was deep in his thoughts, the door to the classroom opened, and heels clacked into the room. Mike wasn't looking to the front of the room, so by the sounds of the heels he assumed that it was a woman. Then he heard her.

"Hello class. I am your new history teacher. You can call me Miss Stratus." The all too familiar voice said.

Mike looked up, and saw the woman he had relations with standing at the front of his room. Once their eyes met, she gave him a secret wink.

 _Things just got a lot more interesting._

 **THE END**


End file.
